villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lola (Shark Tale)
Lola is the true main antagonist of Shark Tale. She is Don Lino's former partner-in-crime, Oscar's ex-girlfriend, and Angie's arch-rival. She is voiced by Angelina Jolie. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Shark Tale Oscar brings the money to the race track to meet Sykes, but becomes distracted by his dreams of grandeur. Upon hearing that the race is rigged, instead places it all on a long-shot bet by the name of "Lucky Day". Such a million dollar bet is noticed nearby by a beautiful lionfish named Lola, who flagrantly seduces an excited Oscar, but Oscar is disappointed when she leaves upon learning that he is a whale washer, calling him "Cute, but a nobody." Later, Oscar returns to the city with a new title of the Sharkslayer. Later, she becomes his love interest and girlfriend, much to Oscar's glee and Angie's jealousy and dismay. After Oscar finishes a Sharkslayer stunt, Lola swims up to the cameras and forcefully kisses him, causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy, and sadness. But once Angie confesses her unconditional love to him, Oscar rethinks his feelings and dumps Lola—which unfortunately, leads to her great fury as she mercilessly slams Oscar against the windows, before sulking away. The next day, Oscar buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Angie, but before he can present them to her, he finds that Don Lino has kidnapped Angie to force a sit-down. Lenny comes along now disguised as a dolphin named Sebastian. They arrive at the meeting to find Lola (who obviously arranged the whole thing) next to Don Lino, while Angie is tied up and presented to Don Lino on a plate who prepares to eat her if Oscar doesn't comply. In the ending credits, Lola is looking for Oscar his penthouse (unaware that Oscar isn't there), saying that she knows she's been a bad girl, but Oscar would be crazy to take her back. But instead of Oscar, it's really Crazy Joe waiting for her and he says, "Did somebody say CRAZY?!". What happened to Lola after that is currently unknown. In Shark Tale: The Video Game Coming soon! Personality Lola is sexy, sensuous and has no problem using her sexuality to get what she wants. She is a gold-digger who enjoys the finer things in life. She is also shallow and superficial, and she knows it. She blatantly stated to Oscar that she was "Really superficial." and rebuked his affections, saying "Don't get me wrong, you're cute. But you're a nobody." She has no interest in those who are not "top of the reef", and is a self-proclaimed gold-digger. Her biggest interest in the film was money; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on Oscar for dumping her and was perfectly willing to arrange the sharks to kidnap Angie and threaten her life in exchange for Oscar's obedience. She is also highly manipulative and seductive, as showed in the film, where she entranced many male fish, including a married Shark. Appearance Lola is a beautiful, seductive lionfish, who resembles her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Her "hair" is long and colored in alternate shades of orange and red with green eyes, paling out near the tip. Her scales over her abdomen and her tail give her the appearance of a long dress of pink and white. She has a small "waist". Lola wears purple eye shadow, red lipstick, a red dress, and purple gloves. Trivia * Lola is sometimes thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film. ** Don Lino, while angry and short-tempered just genuinely cared about his sons. Lola however has no redeeming qualities. * She is similar to Jessica Rabbit: Both are similar in appearance and personality; the difference is that Lola is evil, while Jessica Rabbit is good. * Lola is based after her voice actress Angelina Jolie. Gallery Lola.png Lola's angry glare.png|Lola glares at Oscar Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bullies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Business Villains Category:In love villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villainesses Category:Animal Villains Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trickster